Desolation
by Priestess Skye
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots of a darker nature. All char pairings possible
1. Not Today

**Title: Not Today**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Genre: Introspective, psychological**

**Rating: R for images**

**Characters: Inuyasha**

**Word Count: 555**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Canon**

**Originally posted for Iyficcontest – Fight The Power theme**

The blood on the ground…

The blood on his claws…

Dripping, oozing, sliding down from the tips of his fingers to the palm of his hands, hot and fresh. Sickingly saccharine, he fought the urge to run his tongue over it, savour it.

He fought the urge to use it to his advantage.

It was calling to him though, silently at first but steadily getting louder each and every time he ran his claws through the flesh of man. The crunch of bones as his grip strengthened around the foul man's arms, his scream of anguish and pain, the unsteady beat of his heart as it faltered from the loss of blood. They were both his downfall and his joy.

He couldn't stop, though he wanted to.

He couldn't fight it, though he put all his effort into it.

It was too strong, to demanding, entirely too sweet and beyond all resistance. Holding onto his fight tightly with one hand, the pain was becoming too much as his white-knuckle grip onto the hilt only turned white. Clinging to this single with the last shred of sanity inside him, he mentally repeated his mantra. 'Not today, not today, no today.'

Not today.

Not tomorrow.

Not ever again.

Not after the last time he lost all control. Not after he saw both the horror and the pity in her eyes, the way she stared at his bloody claws though she was fearless.

Not today.

But the intensity of the call was difficult to ignore. He could feel the darkness encroaching. Welcoming, enticing, alluring. The promises it held, though he knew them to be false, were too immense to ignore.

Sanity vs. insanity.

Common sense and reason vs. feral liberty, free reign to do what he will. The line between the two was beginning to blur.

Looking around the battlefield he could see his friends, strewn about as if they were nothing more than an inconvenience in his opponent's goal, a block in the road. Eyes on Kagome, a ball of rage built up within his gut. Her once black hair, shiny and full of life now lay haphazardly across her face, soaked in the blood of those around her. She wasn't dead, he knew, he could feel the life within her, but she may as well be looking the way she did.

Fragile. Pale. Someone he needed to protect.

The darkness, like a beacon, hailed him, promising him the revenge he sought. Falling to his knees, fisting his hands and clenching them tight, Inuyasha ignored the subtle pain of his claws as they cut through his own flesh. Eyes on the ground and hair shielding him from the view of all, he succumbed, his finely tethered control snapping.

'No one would hurt her again.' A small voice echoed at the back of his mind. 'No one would hurt her again.'

Rage. Hate. Darkness. The strength of a thousand youkai. One by one he could feel all of these flowing through him, offering themselves to him, allowing them to be used.

Eyes wide he looked at the last of the men looming ahead. Through the red haze he spotted his target, allowing a small grin to settle on his lips.

'No one,' he vowed, dropping the last of his barriers and letting go.

'No one.'

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company does not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	2. Enter Naraku

**Title: Enter Naraku**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 230**

**Rating: PG**

**Canon**

Originally posted for Issekiwa – Entrance Theme

The sickingly sweet aroma of miasma hung in the air, thick and heavy. Struggling to breath, Kagome dropped to the ground, one hand lifting to cover her mouth in an attempt to control the intake of the poison. She could feel the sweat beading and rolling off her forehead, tearing down her cheek as the heat increased to an almost unbearable level. Eyes burning, she wondered how much longer they could take it.

Demon after demon flew around them. Jagged teeth and sharp claws, she and her friends used what strength left to push them back. In and out, they circled; watching and waiting for the precise moment one her group lost their focus before striking. Shuddering, it seemed as if a sense of hopelessness hung over them like a cloud.

Eyes burning, they widened as the miasma appeared to separate for just a moment, allowing a just a touch of light to break through before darkness reigned again. Despite the brief moment of levity, she began to choke. The powerful, sinister aura filled the surrounding area, and closed in on them.

Reaching up to her neck, Kagome clasped her hands around the one shard in her vial, holding onto it for dear life. She may not have the energy to fight, but she would not fail again in this one thing.

And with bated breath she waited.

Enter Naraku.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company does not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	3. That Which Binds Them

**TITLE: That Which Binds Them**

**AUTHOR: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: PG-13**

**GENRE: Introspective, Angst**

**WARNING: Character Death**

**WORD COUNT: 335**

**CHARACTERS: Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru **

**Originally posted for Issekiwa – Ties Theme**

Eyes downcast, Inuyasha didn't know what to think or how to react. Confusion weighed against reason and though he knew he should feel something, he was numb. Before him on the ground lay the carcass, though he cringed at that word, disliking the anonymity of it. But he could no longer call it the body of his half-brother as most of the defining features had been eaten away by carrion and whatever scavenger had come through. His amber eyes, so similar to his own, were still wide open.

Eying the carnage around them, he already knew what had happened. Kagome had filled him in when he had regained his senses following the raging bloodlust that had ensnared him.

Inuyasha stared into the lifeless gaze of Sesshoumaru, expecting to see something, anything that reminded him of the bastard he used to be: the hate, the disdain, the look of irritation he would receive as if he were nothing more than a bug stuck to the bottom of his brother's boot. And yet, there was nothing.

He lay still, unmoving except for the blood-soaked silk of his haori as it fluttered lightly in the wind.

Ignoring the others gathered around him, Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga to the ground before searching for a suitable burial place. Digging, he let the afternoon sun wane and the moon rise, forgetting the presence of everyone else in the vicinity. There was nothing more he could do.

Even if he wasn't too late, Tenseiga didn't belong to him, and would never respond to him. He was too human to wield the blade of life.

Laying his brother to rest he lifted his head high and howled his grief, surprised at the strength of it. He thought he would have felt pride knowing he was the one to fell the mighty Sesshoumaru. Instead he felt shame.

His brother's blood, he thought, looking at his claws. His own blood, coming from his father and binding him to his brother, was now on his hands.

AN

Being such a big Sesshoumaru fan, this was hard to do lol. This came out of several things, though most prominently was a thought shared by somebody somewhere I float around (can't remember who or where, I'm sorry) that's it's extremely rare to see to see a fic where Inuyasha manages to successfully kill Sesshoumaru. The second was a discussion on Demonlordlover's yahoo group about what if Takahashi kills off Sesshoumaru.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company does not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	4. It's In Your Head

**Title: It's In Your Head**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Genre: General**

**Word Count: 250**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: None**

**Canon/AU: Canon Continuation/Divergence…take whichever one you choose. **

Originally posted For Ebony Silks – Friends Theme

Giggling hysterically, Kagome looked wildly around the room, her eyes darting from one corner to another before squealing in both delight and in lunacy. "So many of them," she began to murmur as she huddled in the one corner she deemed safe. "So many of them and they all want me to go with them. I can't go with them. I can't, I can't, I can't."

Looking up and meeting his eyes, her mouth twisted into a sardonic grin. "You'll keep them away right?" she asked, her eyes wide and pleading. "You'll keep them away from me, protect me from them." Standing up, she ran to the window, placing her palms on it, spreading her fingers apart. "Only you can keep them away. There's too many of them and _she's _no help." She pointed off in the distance to the figure that only she could see.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru muttered from the other side of the glass window as he watched her succumb to the madness again. Turning to the doctor he was at a loss for words. How could he tell the doctor that her psychosis came about as a result of the power of the Shikon jewel? How could he say that the demons within were too much for her to control and while they were in her mind, they were indeed real?

"Would you like regular updates on your friend?" The doctor had asked when he handed the demon lord his card.

"Please."

Hearing her calling out for him he turned and walked away. There was nothing more he could do.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company does not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	5. At Peace

**Title: At Peace**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 250**

**Character: Miroku**

**Genre: Introspective**

**Rating: G**

**Written for Issekiwa Theme "Haven"**

The memories of his childhood flooded his head as he stood where his father once stood. His father's fate was soon to become his, he knew as he stared at the clothed hand.

He had been living on borrowed time, and it was about to run out.

But it was only fitting that he should return here. Running his hand over the cool stone of the memorial, he couldn't help but feel sad that with him, it too would disappear, the chasm he was now standing would only deepen. Mushin would rebuild it, he knew, with a new stone depicting both his father's name, and his own.

And the curse would end with him. There would be no heir, no child of his watch and wait for the same downfall. It was perhaps better this way, he mused, as the cool wind blew through his hair and rolled across the grass.

The pain in his hand intensified momentarily, before settling again. He had regrets, and while he had already come to terms with them, they were still there, sitting in the back of his mind.

He never said goodbye as he walked away one night after dark. However, they wouldn't understand. Their unwavering belief in his strength would have them assuring him they could defeat this, and for a time, he would believe them too.

But despite it all, everything he had felt, everything he had witnessed when he stood on the hill those many years ago watching his father, he finally felt at peace here. This was where he was meant to be.


	6. Crime and Punishment

**Title: Crime and Punishment**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: PG-13 for a slightly disturbing image**

**Genre: Revenge fic**

**Word Count: 250**

**Summary: He didn't like it at all…**

**Written for Ebony Silks Theme "Catcall"**

Red-hot anger surged through him as he held the offender by his throat against the brick wall. The alleyway was dark, though it didn't affect his sight in the slightest. However, the man had a different point of view.

A monster.

Bright, murderous red eyes stared into frightened brown ones. Though Sesshoumaru remained invisible, he knew he didn't need to be seen to be recognized as a threat. Nobody gazes upon what belongs to him without his permission.

Much less whistle after her.

And Kagome very much belonged to him.

Five hundred years only served to increase his possessiveness, not lessen it like she believed.

Whimpering and writhing within his grasp, the man suddenly stiffened before the pungent scent of ammonia reached his nostrils.

Urine.

It was fresh.

The man was pitiful, he realized, his ire lessening just slightly. This was no conquest and his death was not worth his while. Claws glowing green, he raised them to the man's face, allowing him to see his fate.

He would not die today.

No, today would be the day he would always remember.

The force of his other hand on the man's jaw forced it open, causing the whimpering to increase.

"You will wish you were dead," Sesshoumaru instructed, as he brought his hand ever closer to the man's tongue. "One thing is for certain, you will never treat my mate with such disrespect again. I do not like it."

All could hear his screams of pain. They were music to his ears.


	7. In The Darkness

**Title: In The Darkness**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: R**

**Word Count: 299**

**Characters: Demonic Inuyasha – he's fun to play with ******

**Warnings: Some graphic images**

Written for Feudal Tales

The quiet of the forest was rocked suddenly by the sounds of trees being torn asunder and broken in anger The figure halted its destruction for a moment as a single thought crossed it's mind; "After today nothing would ever be the same."

The jagged edges of branches ripped apart lay haphazardly across the ground. The ends were still green with life; though it was obvious it wouldn't remain that way for long. Like every other time he left destruction in his wake.

Today was worse. Today was the beginning of the end. Today was the day he lost himself, succumbing to that he knew was buried deep within. A crimson red haze filled his gaze, blinding him to the other colours. Her blood dripped from his fingers, his claws still warm from holding her beating heart in his hands.

She hadn't screamed.

Instead she cried, a lone tear slowly crawling down her cheek. For all of a moment it fascinated him, pulled at something, giving him pause. For just one brief moment, he saw light in the darkness.

And then it was black.

She was soft to the touch, sweet to the taste and her strength unwaivering.

_Kagome…_

The familiar name echoed through his head as he tore the trees from the ground, sending the roots spiraling upward.

_Forget her…_

A second voice, deeper, more sinister shouted at him. Clenching his fists together, he obeyed. Leaping in the air, he took to the treetops, heading south as the voice beckoned him. He was alone, just as he always wanted to be. The wind stilled, causing the trees to silence. As the moon settled in the western sky, little could be seen in darkness of night, save for the light of the small shard discreetly placed upon his back.


	8. Captive

**Title: Captive**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: M**

**Characters: Inuyasha/Jakotsu**

**Genre: Dark, Drama, Angst**

**AU/Canon, etc.: Canon – divergence from the Band of Seven Arc**

**Words: 250**

**Summary: Inuyasha is taken in the night.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, non-con undertones**

**Written for iyhedonism**

His vision was hazy as he came to; a pain was hammering through his skull. Struggling to move, Inuyasha found he couldn't, both his hand and his legs being tied behind his back. For the first time in a long while, he truly cursed his human night as tonight would be the night he would need the strength. No matter how hard he tried, the bonds would not break.

The light of the moon did little to unveil the scene as the perpetual darkness surrounded him. Cursing his human eyes, he squinted them, attempting to focus without much luck.

"Inuyasha."

He stiffened at the voice, instantly recognizing it, not for the pitch, but for the sadistic tone. The one that told him its owner would gain unbearable pleasure of his excruciating pain. Though he could not see his captor, he could feel him; his hands running up the front of his haori, loosening the ties and pulling it back. His only physical guard had disappeared, he realized fearfully, leaving him exposed.

Vulnerable.

"It's too bad those adorable ears are missing tonight," his captor murmured, running his hand through his black hair, before sliding a finger down his cheek. "No worries. I'll wait until morning and then cut them off. How fortunate for me to stumble upon you in this way," he giggled. "Oh Inuyasha, we're going to have so much fun," the man cooed, his hands slipping through the waistband of his hakama, before pulling down. "Just you wait and see."


	9. More

**Title: More**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: M**

**Characters: Kagura/Naraku mind control**

**Genre: Dark**

**AU/Canon, etc.: Canon/AU. It can be either or**

**Words: 619**

**Summary: Kagura's forced humiliation**

**Written for iyhedonism**

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagura fought the voice. _His_ voice. The one that could both instill fear in her heart and send shivers up her spine. His control over her was far too great. Her hand slipped between her legs, not of it's own accord, but because _he_ demanded it. Sitting in the dark, damp cell of his manor, she whimpered, knowing her punishment would far exceed the crime committed, and knowing there wasn't a thing she could do about it as long as he held her heart.

Tentatively at first, a light teasing touch, her fingers brushed over her curls as her legs unwittingly spread wider. 'Damn you, Naraku,' she inwardly cursed as she realized all control of her body was lost. In her mind's eye all she could see was him; all she could feel was him.

All she could breathe was him.

His power coursed through her body, taking away her own free will. Just one more humiliation to add to the growing list.

And still, she moaned as a finger slipped between the folds and found her clit. Damp and slick with arousal, she could do nothing but follow through with this act.

_Yes…_

His voice played over in her head, repeating the mantra she dare not think.

She didn't enjoy this.

She would not touch herself out of her own volition.

_Yes…_

And yet she could not stop herself either as she pressed down, brushing her thumb against the sensitive button, allowing a small gasp to escape from between her lips. It would feed him, she thought. It would have to do to sate him, she hoped.

But it was never enough.

_More._

Her legs spread even wider, as if his tentacles were there pulling them apart. She could almost feel them, before removing her fingers and letting the cool air hit her. Wrong move, she realized too late as she whimpered under the onslaught. He set her body afire with his mind, causing her hips to arch forward in search of something to ease the ache. She was afraid, unwilling to do more knowing it would never be enough.

"No."

_Yes._

Back against the cold, damp ground, she dug the heel of her palm into herself, enjoying the sparks of pleasure that shot through her, knowing they would be only some of the few she could enjoy. The forced pain of the mind fuck washed over her, her humiliation increased as she found herself rocking her hips into her hand. She wasn't close enough. She moaned as she pressed down, slipping one, then two fingers inside. She could feel the walls within her as she scraped one nail softly against the moist tissue. She could feel herself getting closer.

_More._

Closing her eyes Kagura fought against the voice and against the demon who controlled her actions. She tried to forget his presence and instead wished once more she could leave him and join those who fought against him. Pressing harder, she could feel the tightness in her belly increase and her legs widen even more. She was dripping wet, slick and hot, and she no longer cared if he watched.

_That's it._

Slamming her fingers into herself harder, Kagura was on the edge. Frantically she worked, struggling to push herself over.

This was her punishment.

He would force her, take her to the precipice with his mind fucking, and leave her hanging, never allowing her to fall over the edge.

And so alone, in the dark recesses of his manor, she lay on the cold floor, her fingers and hand working frantically within her, and whimpering and crying for the release that would never come.

Her never-ending humiliation as _he_ looked on.

_More._


End file.
